


Earp Fiction Addiction Special Episode - EHCon Canada Fic Panel!

by DarkWiccan



Series: The Earp Fiction Addiction Podcast [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, EHCon Canada, Episode Transcript Included, F/F, F/M, Gen, Other, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWiccan/pseuds/DarkWiccan
Summary: In this very special bonus episode of the podcast, we bring you the audio from the EHCon Canada FanFic Panel!





	Earp Fiction Addiction Special Episode - EHCon Canada Fic Panel!

 

[Click HERE to Listen!](http://efapodcast.com/special-episode-the-ehcon-canada-fic-panel)

 

Meet the Authors!

[DreadPirateBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadPirateBrown/pseuds/DreadPirateBrown)

[Bootsncatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz/works?fandom_id=9149275)

[WrackWonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrackwonder/pseuds/wrackwonder/works?fandom_id=9149275)

[Baggerheda (aka Boo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaggerHeda/pseuds/BaggerHeda)

 

The Reverse Sponsor for this Episode (by default, lol): [EHCon Canada!](https://www.ehconcanada.com/)

 

Panel Questioners' Desert Island Fics:

['Fallen But Not Forgotten'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073007) by GuenVanHelsing

'[You Can Tell Everybody This is Your Song](https://archiveofourown.org/series/819408)' by gilligankane

Our third questioner stated "any slow burn fic" so we picked: '[Find a Home, Lonely Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968634)' by tigerlo

'[Our (Wayhaught) Cute Meet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283925)' by loveisgravity

 

Sadly, no transcript is available (yet) but we are working to rectify this!

**Author's Note:**

> New Episodes post Mondays at 8am PST
> 
> Visit our Website http://efapodcast.com/ for all episodes old and new!
> 
> Follow us on Twitter: @efa_podcast
> 
> And on Facebook: facebook.com/EFAPodcast


End file.
